


Surprise

by gogysglasses



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, Relationship Goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogysglasses/pseuds/gogysglasses
Summary: When it comes upon Karl and Sapnaps anniversary, Sapnap makes a plan to surprise his boyfriend.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 24





	Surprise

Karl and I have been dating for 8 months now and I wanted to do something special for our anniversary. 

I was looking online for sweaters and rings, yeah I know a promise ring, typical. Karl and I always made fun of the idea of promise rings to the point we wanted one. 

It wasn’t going to be a simple promise ring, it was going to be custom. 

A little backstory, Karl and I met through the Dream Smp. I was there for a little bit when he was getting his tour and I just instantly fell in love with him. 

We bonded over our love for Minecraft and that’s what we were playing when we had our special moments. Minecraft was kind of like the core of our love. 

The ring would have a Minecraft heart on it, and on the inside, the date of when we met would be engraved in the ring. 

It was perfect.

Now for the sweater, I loved the sweater that Karl’s character wore so I looked up real versions of that sweater, and thankfully the fans came in clutch and I found the sweater I was looking for. 

I added it to my cart and quickly ordered it. 

I was so excited. 

-

Since Karl lived nowhere near Texas I decided on flying to him. Karl and I have never met and that has put some problems in our relationship but they never lasted. 

The plane tickets were expensive but thankfully Dream decided to step in and help and he bought my ticket, ‘what would I do without him’ I said in my head, I chuckled to myself. 

The plan for surprising Karl was already at work, Karl thought I was visiting Dream. So if I didn’t answer him he would think I’m busy hanging out with Dream.

I was packing my things for my trip that was in 3 hours. I was finally ready for my flight so I put my bags by the door and sat on the couch to make my final call to Karl before I left for my flight. 

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and opened facetime. I clicked on Karl’s name and waited for him to answer. 

-Karl’s Pov-

I was laying in bed sitting on my phone, I couldn’t sleep. It was 1 am and I was supposed to be filming with Mr. Beast in the morning. I was about to put my phone down when I saw that Sapnap was calling. 

I smiled and answered the phone. 

“Hey Sap,” I said barely audibly.

“Hey, did I wake you?” Sapnap said 

“No, I can’t sleep,” I said, turning on my side.

“Well, I’m leaving for my flight in 3 hours,” Sapnap said.

“I wish you were flying to me,” I said, really wanting to feel the touch of my boyfriend. 

“Soon, my darling” Sapnap said and gave me a slight smile. 

I smiled back, his voice made me feel comforted. 

“I love you,” I said quietly sleep slowly taking over me. 

“I love you too,” Sapnap said 

I ended the call and put my phone on the side table and closed my eyes. Letting sleep finally take me away.

-

My plane was leaving in an hour and I was driving to the airport. It was 2 am, I was tired and hungry so I decided on getting food at the airport even though the food at the airport isn’t that good. I just don’t wanna risk missing my flight. 

It was pitch black out and raining, perfect. I stopped at a red light and picked up my phone and opened Spotify and played my playlist. 

I put my phone down and waited for the song to play. 

The song that came on was Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips 

I loved this song, it was happy and cheerful, it calmed my nerves. 

But those thoughts still swirled in my head. 

‘Will Karl be upset because I lied about going to Dreams?’ 

‘Will it be different in person to the point he doesn’t love me anymore?’ 

‘No stop, it will be fine’ 

I focused on the words of the song pushing my other thoughts to the back of my head. I was genuinely excited to meet Karl, after all, he is my boyfriend, why wouldn’t I be excited. I would finally be able to hug and kiss him. 

I pulled into the parking lot with all the other cars that probably have already been here for weeks. I got out of my car instantly being drenched in rain. I walked to the back and grabbed my luggage. I closed the back and locked the doors and started to walk to the main part of the airport. 

I put my face mask on and headed inside. 

-

After I got food from one of the airport food places I found a seat near my gate and started to eat my food. I was checking Twitter going through tweets repping to some and liking the rest. 

I soon found Karl’s almost daily twitter reply to Corinna, I opened the tweet and looked at what the fans were saying. 

‘Oh, you two are so cute!!’

‘I ship it’

‘You guys would make a cute couple!’  
I laughed at that one. Soon enough everyone would know who Karl truly belongs to.

The announcer said through the speaker ‘Ladies and Gentlemen, we are ready to start boarding flight 382 for North Carolina.’ I put my phone in my pocket and got up from my chair and started walking to the gate for my plane. 

I soon got on the plane and sat all the way on the inside. It didn’t seem like a lot of people were on this flight so everyone was spaced out so I had a row to myself. I set my backpack on the seat next to me. 

I pulled my phone back out and checked the time, 3:15. I put my phone away and closed my eyes wanting to get a little bit of rest. 

-2 hours later-

I woke up to the plane landing, I opened the window next to me to see the sun coming over the horizon. I sat up and stretched my neck which was now in pain for sleeping weirdly. 

The plane soon stopped and everyone started to get up, I waited until almost everyone left so I didn’t bump into anyone. I fixed my mask and grabbed my backpack, I put it on my back and headed off the plane. 

Once I was off I headed straight to baggage claim. I waited for my luggage and grabbed it when it was in front of me. I walked outside to look for a familiar face. 

I soon saw Chris who was waiting in his car, I walked over to him. 

“Hey,” I said, Chris turned to me and smiled. 

“Hey, How was your flight?” Chris asked opening the back so I could put my luggage in.

“Good, got a whole row to myself,” I said 

Chris chuckled and walked to the driver’s side of the car. I closed the back door and opened the passenger’s side door. I got inside and put hand sanitizer on that I got out of my backpack.

Chris got in the car and started it, I put my seat belt on and sat back. 

“Are you excited to see him?” Chris asked looking over at me for a second. 

“Very” 

-

I woke up to a call from the man himself, Jimmy. I looked at my phone and saw it was 7:00 am. 

I answered the call and sat up. 

“Hey Karl, we had a change of plans, we’re gonna do the video later,” Jimmy said 

I rubbed my eyes “okay well do you still want me over there in an hour?” I said standing up. 

“Yeah that sounds good,” Jimmy said

“Okay well I’ll see you then,” I said 

“Okay see you,” Jimmy said, I ended the call and walked into my bathroom. 

I hoped in the shower since I did feel a bit gross. 

I soon got out and brushed my teeth. I dressed myself in a light blue hoodie and some black sweats. 

I grabbed my phone and headed out of the house to my car. 

-

I drove to where we would normally film and went inside. I was greeted by Chandler and Jimmy. 

I set my stuff down where we're gonna do our video. I sat down at the desk where we would be filming. 

God, I was tired and I missed Sapnap. He’s probably hanging out with Dream or something. I just want Sapnap to be with me. 

I got back up and looked around the room. 

“Where’s Chris?” I said walking over to where Jimmy was. 

“Uh, probably at home he said he would be late,” Jimmy said. 

“Oh okay,” I said and went to sit back down. 

-

Chris pulled up to Karl’s house, I got out of the car and grabbed my luggage from the back. 

I walked up to the front door and knocked on it. Sean, Karl's brother opened the door. 

“Hey Sapnap,” He said smiling, Sean opened the door more and I walked inside.

“Hi,” I said, I looked around the house for a second then turned to Sean who was closing the door. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Karl talks about you so much it’s crazy,” Sean said laughing lightly.

“Same here, and I bet it gets annoying,” I said laughing.

Sean nodded and walked over to the stairs, 

“I recommend leaving your luggage in the living room because right when he gets home he heads to his room,” Sean said. 

I nodded and placed my luggage and bag next to the couch hiding it from view so you could only see it if you sat down on the couch. 

I opened my luggage and grabbed a new thing of clothes and headed upstairs to find Karl's room. 

I went down the hall and opened the first door I saw and found Karl’s room. I went inside and looked around, it was weird being in the room I’ve seen through so many calls and streams. 

I went out of the room and into Karl’s bathroom. I turned on the water and adjusted it to a warm temperature. I opened the bathroom door and called down to Sean. 

“Gonna take a shower, be out in a bit” 

“Okay,” Sean shouted so I could hear.

I closed the door and took my phone out and put it on the counter. 

I got undressed and slipped into the shower, I was happy I finally could shower, being in public during covid made me anxious. 

-

I soon got out of the shower and dried myself off. I got dressed and headed out of the room to lay on Karl’s bed. 

I was wearing a light gray shirt with black sweats. I opened my phone and texted Karl 

‘I miss you’ I sent 

It was like Karl was sitting in our messages he responded so quickly.

‘I miss you so much’ 

‘Do you wanna call?’ I asked 

‘Cant, filming right now’

‘Okay well call me when you're going home’

‘I will, I love you’

‘I love you too darling’ 

I felt bad for lying but it was for the surprise. 

-

After a few hours of filming, I could go home. I said goodbye to Jimmy and Chris because I couldn’t find where everyone else was. 

I walked outside and to my car, I quickly got in and grabbed my phone from my pocket. I quickly texted Sapnap, ‘finished filming, going home’

Sapnap responded with a smiley face. I put my phone down and started my drive home. 

-

The drive was not long so I was home right away. 

I went up to the front door and opened it, I walked in and saw Sean in the kitchen. 

“Welcome home,” Sean said without turning around. I smiled and responded 

“I’m going to stream now if you want to join you can,” I said walking over to the stairs. 

“Nah I’m good just message me when you want to get dinner” Sean replied. 

“Okay,” I said walking up the stairs to my streaming room. 

I opened the door and walked over to my pc, I started to get my stream ready. 

I finally got my stream ready and waited a little bit by looking on my phone. 

I started to hear walking outside my door. I called out 

“Sean?” 

-

Once I got the message that Karl was coming home I looked at Sean. 

“He’s coming home,” I said, Sean instantly got up and headed into the kitchen. 

“Hide in his bedroom closet when he pulls in, I will message you when he’s here,” Sean said 

I nodded and bolted upstairs to Karl’s room. 

I closed the door behind me and sat down on his bed. I responded to Karl’s message with a smiley face. I laid back on the bed waiting for a text from Sean. 

30 minutes later I got the text from Sean that Karl was here. That's when it actually hit me, I was about to finally meet the love of my life. 

I quickly got up and got into Karl's closet. My heart started to race as I heard muffled talking from downstairs. My eyes started to water as I heard Karl’s footsteps outside the bedroom door. 

Karl went past his bedroom and into his streaming room. I slowly got out of the closet and near the bedroom door. 

I waited a little bit before I went out of the bedroom and walked over to his streaming room and waited outside the door. 

“Sean?” I heard Karl say from inside the room. 

I opened the door slowly, the butterflies growing in my stomach. 

-

I guess Sean was just walking by or something because I didn't get an answer, I turned to my monitors and clicked the Start Streaming button. 

I made sure it was showing my starting stream and that I was muted, while I was checking I realized my door was opening. 

I looked over and I saw…”Sapnap” My heart dropped, tears started to pour out of my eyes. 

“As I said, Soon my darling” Sapnap said with the biggest smile on his face walking over to me. 

I got up out of my chair and fell into Sapnap’s arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, my tears wetting Sap’s sweatshirt. 

Nick’s arms wrapped around my waist, my body felt like jello, I could barely stand. Sapnap picked me up, letting my legs wrap around his waist. 

This didn't feel real. I was so scared that it was a dream I pulled away to look at Sap. His eyes were filled with tears. 

“My boy,” I said, more tears falling. Sapnap smiled so big, it almost made my heart shatter. 

“I’m finally home,” Sapnap said, I giggled and the pit in my stomach was the best feeling ever at this exact moment. 

Sapnap carefully put me down and kept his arms around my waist. I smiled, keeping my hands around his neck. 

“Can I finally kiss you?” Sapnap said looking directly into my eyes.

I nodded my head “Of course you can dummy” I said, pulling Sapnap closer to me. 

Sapnap crashed his lips against mine. The butterflies in my stomach burst to make me crumble under Sapnap's touch. My body leaned back as I started to fall but Sapnap followed me leaning over me as our lips moved together in sync. 

My hands ran through Sapnaps hair and Sap’s hands traveled down my back gripping my waist. 

We broke apart breathing heavily. As we took our time to breathe I realized I was streaming. 

I looked at Sap “I started my stream” I said. 

Nick's face went blank “Are you muted?” Nick asked. I turned to my monitors to see if I was muted, “I wasn't muted” I said and turned to Nick. 

Nick's blank face turned into a smile “Good, now everyone knows that you're mine” Sapnap said, I giggled and looked over to chat that was freaking out. They were saying 

‘Is that Sapnap??’

‘Karlnap!’

‘What's happening?!?!’ 

I decided quickly to make a big step in our relationship. I hovered my finger over the button to switch to my camera. I looked over to Sapnap to make sure he was okay with it, Sapnap nodded his head. 

I clicked the button and it switched to my camera where it showed me and Sapnap. Chat started to freak out more as they realized it was actually Sapnap. 

I giggled again, Sapnap walked over to me and smiled looking at chat then he looked at the camera waving. 

“Sapnap just surprised me,” I said, wiping my cheeks since they were still wet. 

The chat started to ask questions. 

‘WERE YOU GUYS KISSING’

‘Are you dating??’

I smiled and looked up at Sapnap who looked at me then at the camera. 

“Well, does this answer your question?” Sapnap said 

I was a little confused but Sapnap turned me and kissed me softly, his hands resting on my waist, my hands around his neck. 

We pulled away and smiled at each other. I was so in love it was crazy. 

We looked at chat and they were going crazy, everyone was commenting and freaking out. 

‘karlnap supremacy’ 

‘So cute!!’

‘I knew it!!’ 

Sapnap giggled and I turned to him taking in the feeling of him holding me and the heat that warmed me. 

“I’m so happy your mine” I whispered so chat couldn’t hear. 

Sapnap turned to me and kissed me gently.

“Me too” Sapnap whispered back. 

Sapnap sat down in my chair and pulled me onto his lap. I smile, having my arm around his shoulder. 

We talked to chat for a little bit and decided to play jack box with our friends who didn’t know we were together except for Dream. 

The stream was great and fun, but I was so tired at the end of it I laid my head down on Sapnap's shoulder. 

Sapnap must have ended the stream for me cause when I realized that there wasn’t any talking anymore, we were just sitting in my chair, our arms wrapped around each other. 

My monitors were black and it was quiet. I lifted my head up to see a sleeping Sapnap. I smiled and got up from Sap’s lap. 

“Sap,” I said quietly, Nick opened his eyes to look at me and smiled. “Let’s go to bed,” I said, taking Sapnaps hand in mine. 

Sapnap nodded and got up, I led us to my room and opened the door. Sapnap walked over to the bed and laid down. 

I closed the door behind me and took my hoodie off to reveal the dark purple shirt I was wearing under. 

I threw my hoodie on the ground and walked over to Sapnap. He already took his hoodie off that left him in a white t-shirt. 

I climbed onto the bed and Sapnap pulled me over to him. He laid his head on my chest wrapping his arms around my waist. 

I smiled, I moved down so Sapnaps head was under my chin. I pulled my comforter over us and closed my eyes. 

Sapnaps grip tightened around me “Karl?” Sapnap said quietly. 

I looked down at Sapnap who was already looking up at me. 

“I love you so much,” Sapnap said, moving my hair out of my face. 

I giggled, “I love you so much more” 

Sapnap leaned forward and kissed me. I smiled as I finally realized that he was here with me, kissing me, laying with me. 

We parted and I pulled him closer. We soon fell asleep being the happiest we could ever be,

In each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want I can make more chapters of sapnaps visit. I hope you guys liked this story <3


End file.
